


I'll Take Care of You

by Pixyl



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/pseuds/Pixyl
Summary: Adam isn't feeling well, Kenny takes care of him.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, inspired by Adam Page's twitter. 
> 
> Not part of Heart of a Cowboy, but hopefully now this is written, I can get back to that one!

Kenny returns home to find Adam curled up on the couch. He kneels on the floor next to the couch, puts his hand on Adam’s shoulder “Hey Cowboy”.

Adam lets out a little whimper, curls into himself a little more.

“You ok, Adam? What’s wrong?” concern clear in Kenny’s voice.

Adam groans, “my belly hurts”, he replies opening his eyes to see the worried look on Kenny’s face.

Kenny leans in and kisses Adam on the cheek, “I’m sorry, Cowboy. Have you eaten something? Drank something that didn’t agree with you?”

Adam turns to his back, grunting at the aches in his body. “No, woke up this way. Dunno why.”

“Ok, it’s ok. Let me help you into bed, then I’ll search for some medicine,” Kenny says, standing up.

Adam sits up, groans, looks up at Kenny with the saddest expression. “I feel like crap”.

Kenny’s heart breaks, he hates to see his love feeling sick. “No worries, I will take care of you. First, let’s get you in bed. You’ll be more comfortable. He puts his arm around Adam’s back, helps him stand, and walks with him into the bedroom.

Adam lays down on his side, curled in on himself again, holding his stomach. “Kenny?” he says, voice quiet.

Kenny sits on the side of the bed, rubs Adam’s back softly, “I’m here”.

“Could ya get me some water, please” Adam asks.

“Of course, I’ll look for some medicine too, I’m sure we have something. You just rest”, Kenny answers. He gets up and heads out to the kitchen.  _ My poor Cowboy, not feeling well.  _ He puts some ice in a glass, pours a bottle of water over it. Quickly glances around to see if there’s anything on the counter that’s medicine-like, seeing nothing, he goes into the bathroom to look. After shifting around some bottles and boxes, he comes across some pepto capsules, and grabs them. He takes the pills and glass in the bedroom. “Here you go, Adam. I found some medicine.”

Adam turns to look at Kenny as he’s putting the glass and pills on the bedside table. “Thanks, Angel”. He sits up to take the pills, wincing a little as he swallows, water stinging a little as it goes down his dry throat.  _ Has it really been that long since I’ve had a drink?  _

Kenny watches, still worried, but unsure what else he can do. “Can I do anything else? Anything you need?”

Adam looks up at him, “lay with me”, he asks just above a whisper.  _ I just need you, Angel. _

Kenny smiles and joins Adam in bed, “of course”.

Adam snuggles up against Kenny’s side, lays his head on Kenny’s chest, reaching his arm over him and hugging him. “Thanks, Angel. You’re the best.”

Kenny arranges the blankets over them, and hugs Adam close. “Anything for you. If you feel better later, I’ll make you some soup.”

Adam nods his head against Kenny’s chest, “mmkay” he mumbles sleepily.

Kenny chuckles, “just rest Cowboy, I love you.” But he knows Adam is already asleep and didn’t hear him.


End file.
